Greirat of the Undead Settlement
Greirat of the Undead Settlement is a Merchant in Dark Souls III. Location Initially found locked in a cell in the High Wall of Lothric which requires the Cell Key. Greirat can be found below the Tower on the Wall Bonfire after traveling down the steps and the ladder leading to another lower level. From there head into the room with many barrels and defeat the ambush (an enemy will try to blow up the barrels with a Firebomb when you enter). From there you will find Greirat at the bottom of a set of stairs. The Cell Key can be found in the room with exploding barrels and several Large Hollow Soldiers and Starved Hounds (below the roof with the Pus of Man). From rooftop, descend down the ladder to the right, turn around and go inside the building. Move through this area, down two sets of stairs until reaching a large room that has an Estus Shard lying on an anvil. The Cell Key is in a corner of this room, down a small staircase guarded by a Starved Hound. After opening the cell and exhausting his dialogue, you must choose the "Accept his service" option. Greirat will then relocate to Firelink Shrine and stay near the base of the staircase to the left of Blacksmith Andre. Quest-line After thanking the player for freeing him, Greirat bestows the Blue Tearstone Ring to the player under the condition that they give it to a woman named Loretta who lives somewhere in the Undead Settlement. Unfortunately for Greirat, Lorretta is long dead and likely hanging from a balcony. Loretta's Bone is found on a corpse hanging from the balcony of the first three story building encountered in the Undead Settlement. It can be struck down by attacking it with a weapon or thrown item. Once the player collects the item and returns to Greirat in, he allows them to keep the ring and then begins to sell items and equipment. After giving him Loretta's Bone, Greirat's will become temporarily unavailable to act as a merchant while he grieves for Loretta. Interacting with him at this moment will grant the player the "Curl up" Gesture. The player will have to defeat a Boss in order for him to return to normal. Since Greirat is a thief, he will occasionally ask the player if they would like him to go pillage items. Sending him to pillage will make him unavailable until a Boss is defeated. When he returns, he will carry items and equipment associated with the area pillaged in addition to items carried prior. If the player reaches Irithyll of the Boreal Valley and returns to speak with Greirat, he will again ask the player if they would like him to go and pillage Irithyll. He will die in Irithyll unless certain conditions are met: During the player's travels through Irithyll, the player must not activate any Bonfire in Irithyll Dungeon. At this point, the player has two options they can choose from to save Greirat: #The player must have completed Siegward's questline up to the point where he can be encountered in Irithyll. Siegward must not be interacted with, as this will trigger his appearance in the Profaned Capital and he will not be in Irithyll to save Greirat. #The player can tell Patches about Greirat's location, provided they did not purchase the Catarina Set, as Patches uses the armor to rescue him. If Greirat dies during this part of his questline, the player can retrieve Greirat's Ashes from his body located in the far-right corner of the left path in the sewers of Irithyll, surrounded by three Sewer Centipedes. Bring the ashes to the Shrine Handmaid and she will update her wares with those Greirat initially sold as well as items that were pillaged from Irithyll. If Greirat survives his excursion in Irithyll, he will again ask the player if he can pillage once the player reaches Lothric Castle and returns to speak with Greirat. Greirat will ask the player if he can pillage the castle. There is no way of saving him if he is sent to pillage Lothric Castle. If the player wishes to keep him alive, they must refrain from sending him when he asks for permission to go. However, sending him there will allow items that are unavailable through any other means to be sold once his ashes have been collected and given to the Shrine Handmaid. Greirat's Ashes can be found on the rooftops of the Grand Archives, past the first Gargoyle the player encounters. Continue along the rooftop balcony where below there is a Corvian Storyteller and a group of Corvians. There will be a small break in the ledge where the player can drop down to the lower level without alerting any of the enemies. Continue forward where there will be an adjacent rooftop, jump to it to find Greirat's ashes as well as three Titanite Scales. Wares Drops *Greirat's Ashes *Bandit's Knife Notes *It is never explained what kind of relationship Greirat had with Loretta, but due to her age, gender and place of residence, she could have been a relative or some sort of motherly figure. *Though Greirat wears the Thrall Hood, he has a human character model. The hood is not part of his model, like the Thrall enemies. Category:Merchants